


Cruel Intentions

by feentanz



Series: One Shots [39]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, F/M, Forbidden Love, Idk what this is really, Light Dom/sub, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, just a lot of smut :'), light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feentanz/pseuds/feentanz
Summary: Nikolai stopped in front of her, resting his arms on either side of her head. Zoya’s gaze was resting on him, that dangerous spark still in her eyes. “Scared?” she commented, pursing her lips. He couldn’t think straight like this. Nikolai stepped away, already opening the door to the cage. “No one has ever won against me, Nazyalensky.” Zoya rolled her eyes dramatically, slipping into the fighting ring before him. “Always so cocky,” she drawled, turning around to face him again. Some strands of dark hair had fallen into her face, and he fought the urge to tug them behind her ear.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Series: One Shots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/594364
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Cruel Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hogwarts Online OWLs, and the concepts: secrecy, lust, arguments, tension. Also based on "Cruel Intentions" by Delacey feat. G-Eazy.

> _ Burning in a flame, a little fling you turn into a game _
> 
> _ And since we started fucking, it's never been the same _
> 
> _ The idea of stopping, I can't even entertain _
> 
> _ You driving me insane, craziest I met _

“The casino reports.” 

Zoya dropped the files on Nikolai’s desk, with an expression that made him wonder what he had done wrong this time. He leaned back in his chair, taking great pleasure in the fact that she looked even more annoyed now. “Thank you, my dearest consigliere.” 

She rolled her eyes, something he was only letting her get away with because they were alone. In public, he would have needed to say something. He was capo, and a weak capo was as good as dead. Although he was quite sure that even if she acted the opposite, Zoya didn’t want him dead just yet. 

“Anything interesting in those reports?” Nikolai asked, getting up from his chair and neatly stacking the files. 

Zoya watched him closely, her eyes following his movements. “No,” she said flatly. “There is never anything interesting in casino reports.” She played with a loose end on her sleeve. She was unusually on edge today, he noticed. Zoya usually didn’t complain about work. 

Nikolai glanced at her. “What’s wrong?” He was usually better at reading her. They had worked together for almost three years now, and by now they were a pretty much a perfect team. Zoya ran all of his business, dealt with the underbosses, and most of the drug trade. 

“Nothing,” she muttered in return, turning away to look out the window. She was lying, obviously. 

Now it was Nikolai’s turn to roll his eyes. “Just say it, Nazyalensky.” 

Zoya pressed her lips together, hesitating. “Did you hear anything else from Kirigin?”   
  
Even the mention of that name made Nikolai’s mood sour immediately. He was one of his best underbosses, perhaps the most loyal soldier he had, and yet the issues had begun the day he had asked for Zoya’s hand in marriage. 

A marriage she didn’t want, and Nikolai would have had to approve as Capo. 

“He’s still waiting for my answer,” Nikolai replied, not able to keep the strain out of his voice. He wasn’t sure where Kirigin had gotten the impression that this marriage would ever happen, but saying no wasn’t as easy as it seemed. He couldn’t risk upsetting too many soldiers. Especially not when Zoya’s role among his own men was already questioned. He couldn’t provoke any more tension among his ranks. 

She sighed now, shaking her head as she turned away. “Just give your approval and get it over with.” 

Nikolai huffed. “You don’t really think I’m going to do that.”

“How do I know what you’re going to do.” Her voice was sharp now, but he didn’t miss the slight tremble coming with it. 

Nikolai felt an unexpected wave of frustration, reaching for her wrist to make her look at him. Zoya didn’t resist when he pulled her closer, her hands coming to rest against his chest. She lifted her chin to look at him, her blue eyes now meeting his. 

For a second Nikolai forgot what he had been about to say. Her hair smelled like flowers, which was perhaps the most bizarre thing about Zoya as a person, and the scent dared to cloud his senses.

“Nikolai,” she muttered suddenly, half annoyed and half confused, her voice breaking his trance. 

Instead, he leaned forward, letting his lips brush her ear. “Kirigin is a fool if he thinks to be worthy of you.” 

Zoya didn’t move, but he could sense the slight hitch in her breathing. “Is he?” she asked under her breath, barely more than a whisper. 

“You’re not marrying anyone unless you want to,” Nikolai added, forcing himself to pull away and release her. He took a step back, and he was too aware that both of them remembered the same thing right now. 

Zoya had crossed her arms, the tension visible on her face. “He won’t appreciate it if you reject his offer.” 

Nikolai huffed. “I don’t care what he appreciates.” 

She pursed her lips in response, raising a brow. “You know,” she remarked. “people are already talking. An unmarried Capo, a female Consigliere… If this continues to be your reputation, it might be hard to find a wife.” 

Nikolai frowned, suddenly irritated. Why were they talking about  _ him  _ marrying now? “What are you trying to tell me?” The words came out sharper than intended. 

Zoya held his gaze. “I’m trying to tell you that rejecting this marriage will make you look  _ weak.  _ Especially because you’re still not even looking for a wife. You have enough underbosses who would throw their daughters at you if only you asked!” 

Nikolai rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “You’re not marrying Kirgin.” He glanced at her for a second. “Unless you want to.” 

He knew that Zoya understood the true meaning of that sentence, and her eyes narrowed slightly as she realized. Kirigin was handsome, rich, popular. Lots of women would gladly allow him to put a ring on their finger. “You know I’m not interested in him. I’m trying to save  _ your  _ reputation here,” Zoya snapped, almost sounding offended. 

“Don’t bother,” Nikolai remarked dryly. “I’m naturally very likable,” he added with a smirk. 

Zoya ignored him entirely. “You have no other family, Nikolai. You need to marry and have children eventually.” 

Just for once, he wished for Zoya to be the type to back down from an argument. The topic itself was daunting enough to discuss, but it was even worse if she was the one asking the questions. 

And they both knew why. 

“I will do all that. Just not today.” He sighed, leaning back against his desk. “You’re really trying to ruin my day, Nazyalensky.” 

Zoya’s gaze softened for just a second. “You know that’s what I do best.” 

Nikolai huffed a laugh. “I enjoy a good challenge.” He forced himself to remain serious. “I will make up some story for Kirigin.”

Zoya looked away then, silently nodding. He knew what she was remembering, what they were both thinking. The rumors about the two of them had only grown thicker those past few weeks, and they could no longer deny that there was no truth to them. 

“No one is going to believe your explanation,” Zoya muttered, shaking her head. “We should just get it over with and agree.”

Nikolai was surprised by how much he hated even that thought. “You’re  _ not  _ marrying him,” he repeated. 

Zoya was silent for a moment, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “What if I told you I wanted to?” Her voice was challenging, and definitely not the proper tone to address a Capo. 

Nikolai clenched his jaw, feeling his earlier frustration recoiling. He found he really didn’t want to imagine that scenario. All he wanted was –

He couldn’t help but move closer, and Zoya didn’t pull away when he did. 

She kept her gaze trained on him, those impossibly blue eyes watching him. She stilled when he reached for her chin, lifting her head. 

“You’re my second in command,” Nikolai said quietly, trying to avoid staring at her lips. They had given into this particular sensation too many times in the past weeks, and hiding had become increasingly difficult. But they couldn’t afford more rumors. More weakness. “You can make your own decisions.”

Zoya’s gaze dropped to his lips for a second, then darted back up. He almost thought he had imagined it. “We can’t afford this,” she whispered under her breath. “ _ You  _ can’t afford it.” 

He ran his hand along the side of her neck, tracing her cool skin with his fingertips. They weren’t alone in the house, and as much as he was tempted to give in right now, it was the worst possible moment. 

Zoya’s heartbeat quickened, and he could feel her breath hitching. “Nikolai,” she muttered, half a warning and half an invitation. 

And perhaps he should have listened to the warning note in her voice, but the thought of Kirigin getting his will was already enough to drive his frustration through the roof, and so he didn’t quite care anymore. 

Zoya tensed in surprise when he kissed her, but then her lips opened under his, and Nikolai felt her fingers curling up in his shirt. He deepened the kiss, pushing her back against the table while burying his hands in her hair. 

He was dimly aware that the door was unlocked, that there were dozens of soldiers running around this floor, but neither of those was reason enough to stop him. 

Zoya gasped when he pushed her onto the desk, her legs immediately wrapping around him to pull him against her. Her nails dug into the skin of his neck when Nikolai kissed down her throat, then the side of her neck. 

“You know,” she muttered, tipping her head back a little. “as much as I appreciate this, we’re not actually alone in the house.” 

Nikolai huffed, leaving a quick kiss against her lips before he pushed her back onto the desk. 

Zoya didn’t resist, and her breathing visibly flattened. 

“What’s life without a little risk, right?” He held her gaze challenging, pinning her hips in place on the desk while he pushed her leather skirt up. 

Zoya dropped her head back against the wood of the desk, black hair framing her face like a crown. “Is the door locked?” 

Nikolai leaned forward, catching her lips with his and biting down on her bottom lip. “No,” he breathed, letting his fingers graze the skin of her thighs. 

Zoya glanced towards the door once, then back to his face. “It’s not  _ my  _ reputation that will be ruined.” 

Nikolai huffed, gripping her thighs and positioning himself between her legs. “You think any of my men would ever touch you if they knew?” He smirked. “And risk my wrath?”   
  
Zoya rolled her eyes, locking her legs around his torso. “I think I’m worth the risk.” 

He chuckled, letting his fingers travel up the inside of her thigh, feeling her shiver under the touch. “Are you now?”

She tried to move underneath him but he held her in place, pinning her down on the table. Zoya shot him an impatient glance. “Are you waiting for someone to walk in?” she snapped, squirming under his touch. 

Nikolai smirked, gripping her wrists and holding them down on either side of her face. “Would you mind if someone walked in?” he muttered, leaning down so their lips were almost touching. “Would you stop?”   
  
He wasn’t sure Zoya was breathing. Her lips were slightly parted, her eyes blue and huge, totally unmoving. 

Nikolai kissed a line along the edge of her jaw, then rested his lips against the shell of her ear. “Would you mind if someone watched me fucking you on this desk?” he whispered, making sure his breath grazed her skin. 

Zoya’s breathing hitched, her nails suddenly digging into the skin of his arm. “Nikolai – ” she breathed, a faint warning. 

She was going to kill him. Not right now, not with the way he had her pinned down on the table, but once this was over… 

Zoya struggled against his grip, trying to get her wrists free. “If you don’t get on with it, I might as well leave,” she got out, but her voice was trembling. Every fiber of her body was on fire. 

Nikolai knew, of course. They had played this game enough times. His grin was especially cocky when he leaned down to leave a light kiss against her lips, never once breaking eye contact. “What if someone hears?” he drawled, pulling her arms over her head so he could grip both her wrists with one hand. His other hand traveled down her body, underneath her hooked-up skirt. 

Zoya whimpered when he brushed over the skin of her thighs, then higher, but never high enough. “I don’t care,” she hissed, too well aware that she was giving him exactly what he wanted.  _ Surrender.  _

“Are you sure?” he taunted her, his breath now grazing her lips again. 

Zoya shot him a deadly stare, pressing her lips together to avoid making a sound when his fingers brushed over the fabric of her panties. But she was shivering under the touch, and her heart was racing so fast it was impossible to deny how turned on she was. 

“Are you sure?” Nikolai repeated, eyes gleaming with victory already. 

She would have slapped him if he hadn’t been holding down her wrists. “Yes,” she muttered under her breath, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of anything else. 

But Nikolai wasn’t done with her yet. He leaned down, lips claiming hers again, nipping at her bottom lip. His tongue flicked against hers, right before he pulled away again. Always taunting her. “Tell me what you want.” The smirk was back. 

She really hated him. “I want you to shut up,” Zoya shot back, holding his gaze. Refusing to back down just yet. 

Nikolai’s grin widened, and then he pushed two fingers inside her so quickly that she couldn’t stop her reaction. Zoya gasped, biting her lip to stifle any other sounds. She was too aware of the people outside this door, in the rest of the house –

“Who cares if they notice?” Nikolai murmured against her skin, kissing down her throat, nipping at the sensitive skin. “Imagine how jealous they would be,” he smirked, his hot breath sending shivers down her skin. 

Zoya dropped her head back against the desk, gasping for air when Nikolai moved within her, her eyes finding the door again. If someone walked in right now… This time, there was no fear. Only the thrill.

“See,” Nikolai commented like he had read her mind, his thumb circling over her clit when he noticed her shift in mood. 

Zoya moaned, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. She arched her back under his touch, pressing herself closer against Nikolai, wanting more, more, more. She couldn’t think straight anymore. The entire rest of the family could walk straight into this room right now and she wouldn’t care. 

Nikolai quickened his pace, kissing her again, making her entire body light up with wanting. She wrapped her legs closer around him, trapping him against her body, grinding her hips against his hand. She needed  _ more.  _

Another moan escaped her and this time Nikolai silenced her with his lips. “You just want someone to walk in here, don’t you?” 

Zoya gazed up at him, a smirk already on her lips. “And what if I do?” 

“Dangerous territory,” Nikolai muttered, never ceasing to move within her, driving her closer and closer to the edge. “Imagine how jealous they would all be,” he whispered into her ear. “Imagine how they would all just love to get a glimpse of what’s going on here.” 

Zoya whimpered when she came, arching her back while she gasped for air, her entire body trembling. “Happy now?” she asked weakly, closing her eyes for a moment to regain her composure. When she opened them again, Nikolai was smirking. 

She knew that look too well. 

“Not even close, Nazyalensky,” he replied, already dropping to his knees between her legs. 

Zoya surrendered the second his lips met her skin. 

oOo

> _ I like sex, I like flowers, I like attention _
> 
> _ Don't ever put me second _
> 
> _ I bet you won't find nothing feels this good this side of Heaven _
> 
> _ So stop talking, pull my stockings down _
> 
> _ You're my cruel intention _

It was dark outside when Nikolai slipped into the gym, and with a quick glance into the studio, he made sure that no one else had gotten the same idea as him. He preferred to train at night and on his own, working off the stress of the day. 

He approached one of the punching bags, just when the door to the studio was kicked open. Nikolai raised a brow at Zoya when she dropped her gym bag in one of the corners. “I thought you were going out tonight.” 

She shrugged in response, slipping out of her jacket and revealing the sports bra she was wearing underneath.   
  
Nikolai had a hard time not to stare, not to notice how the bra and leggings clung to her skin. He turned back to the punching bag, hoping that the rhythmic hits might calm down his brain. It barely lasted a minute, before Zoya was striding towards him, with an expression he knew meant danger. She usually had this gleam in her eyes before she was about to kill someone. 

“Want to jump into the cage?” she asked casually, glaring at the punching bag. “I doubt that this is doing any good.” 

Nikolai glared at her. He hadn’t been in the cage for a while, mostly because he had been too busy, but if he stayed away from fighting for too long it could mean weakness. Especially because Zoya was constantly winning her own matches. “Why, you want to lose?” he remarked, already approaching her. 

Zoya backed away, her back hitting the outside of the metal cage. Her eyes were glued to his when he approached her, the deep blue gleaming in the dim light, her lips slightly parted.  _ She was killing him.  _ Was she even aware? All he wanted was to rip her clothes off right here and –

Nikolai stopped in front of her, resting his arms on either side of her head. 

Zoya’s gaze was resting on him, that dangerous spark still in her eyes. “Scared?” she commented, pursing her lips. 

He couldn’t think straight like this. Nikolai stepped away, already opening the door to the cage. “No one has ever won against me, Nazyalensky.” 

Zoya rolled her eyes dramatically, slipping into the fighting ring before him. “Always so cocky,” she drawled, turning around to face him again. Some strands of dark hair had fallen into her face, and he fought the urge to tug them behind her ear. 

He didn’t get a chance to, because Zoya already attacked. Nikolai had trouble blocking her, because as much as he prided himself on being the strongest capo this family had ever seen, Zoya wasn’t his second in command for nothing. 

She grinned while backing him into one of the corners of the cage. “Getting a little old?”

Nikolai huffed a laugh, waiting for her to approach. He had trained with Zoya for years, and therefore he knew when she got careless. 

She didn’t anticipate his next attack, a breathless laugh escaping her when she danced backward, away from him. Nikolai watched her every move. This was the Zoya he liked best. 

They were walking a dangerously thin line here. 

Zoya attacked again, but this time she was too slow, and Nikolai caught her wrist, pulling her towards him. Her back crashed against his chest and she kicked backwards, making him curse. She was fighting him like a wild animal and Nikolai had serious trouble holding onto her, despite Zoya only reaching up to his shoulders. 

“Can you just admit defeat?” he growled into her ear, pushing her against the metal wall of the cage so she was trapped. 

“In your dreams,” Zoya snapped back, even when he pinned her wrists down on either side of her head. 

He was close enough for his breathing to graze her neck now, her hair brushing his face, her heartbeat racing under his fingertips. It was too many sensations all at once. Nikolai felt dizzy. 

Zoya turned her head ever so slightly, glancing back at him. “You proved your point,” she remarked. “Let me go.” 

He couldn’t. He didn’t want to. Nikolai’s hands slipped from her wrists to her waist, running across her bare stomach when he pressed her tighter against the metal. His lips were barely grazing the skin of her neck. The tension in the air was becoming unbearable. 

Zoya’s breathing hitched ever so slightly, and her pulse sped up even more. “Let me go,” she muttered, but her voice was trailing off when Nikolai lowered his lips to her neck, sucking at the soft skin. 

This was wrong and dangerous and forbidden, and they totally shouldn’t be doing this, and yet Zoya figured it wasn’t worse than fucking on the desk right in Nikolai’s office. Usually, the gym was abandoned at this hour anyway. 

Nikolai’s hands circled across her stomach now, then lower, and Zoya arched her back, pressing her ass tighter against his groin. She heard him groan, biting her lip in amusement while she ground herself a little bit longer than necessary against him. He was already hard against her back. 

Nikolai’s iron grip pinned her back in place, his lips brushing the side of her neck, then the shell of her ear. His hand dipped lower, under the waistband of her leggings and Zoya gasped, clinging to the cage in an attempt to keep herself together. Her fingers curled around the grating when Nikolai’s fingers brushed over the fabric of her panties, teasing, making her entire body ignite with want. 

She was breathless already, pressing her body painfully tight against the metal. “If someone walks in – ” 

“I don’t care,” Nikolai muttered against her skin, nipping at the side of her neck. “Unless you want me to stop,” he drawled, his fingers brushing her clit once, still above fabric. 

Zoya stifled a moan, instead pressing her lips together firmly. “Stop teasing,” she snapped. 

Nikolai laughed, sending a rush of shivers down her back. “But it’s so fun to drive you mad, Nazyalensky.” He spun her around before she got a chance to reply, her back hitting the grating. 

She shot him a warning look but he was still grinning, his hands cupping her ass for a moment while his lips closed down on hers. Her fingers curled up in his hair instinctively, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. 

Nikolai’s tongue flicked against hers, his teeth tugging at her bottom lip. He was busy with her leggings, pulling them down her legs before returning to her waist, picking her up. 

Zoya tried to ignore the way this all felt so natural, practiced, the way they knew each other better than themselves.  _ They had to, to work together as they did.  _ She wrapped her thighs around his torso, letting her fingers trace the muscles of his back for a second. The metal was painfully digging into her back but she didn’t even notice, not with the way Nikolai was pressed against her. 

He entered her in one quick motion and this time Zoya moaned, burying her nails in the skin of his neck. Nikolai grinned against her skin, placing kisses along the side of her throat, rolling his hips against hers painfully slowly. 

Zoya gasped when his hands fisted her hair and pulled her head back against the metal, thrusting inside her faster, barely allowing her to catch her breath. _If someone walked in right now…_ That knowledge only added to the thrill of it, the fact that this was no more than a stolen moment. 

“Isn’t this more fun than training?” Nikolai breathed, his lips brushing over the shell of her ear while his fingers dug into her thighs, adjusting her position to pull her even closer against him. 

Zoya let out a breathless laugh, closing her eyes when he thrust deeper inside her. She trailed her nails across the skin of his back, probably leaving marks. “Maybe,” she got out, instantly punished by another hard thrust which made her moan. 

Nikolai took this as a challenge, driving her closer to the edge, kissing her so deeply that she felt like her entire body was lit on fire. “How about now?” he muttered against her lips, eyes dark with determination. 

Zoya whimpered, already too close to the edge to form a complete sentence. “You’re not that good,” she gasped, taking great satisfaction in the way his jaw hardened. 

His fingers brushed her clit again, circling, then pressing down. It was too much, the sensation drowning out everything else, and Zoya moaned when she came, clinging to his shoulders a little harder than necessary. 

Nikolai smirked, kissing her again, also a little longer than necessary. 

Sometimes in moments like this, Zoya’s mind would turn traitor, imagine a reality in which they could be more than capo and consigliere, more than these stolen moments and forbidden kisses. 

But Nikolai was already setting her down, and she was too busy willing her legs to hold her upright to wonder any further. She was still panting, resting her weight against the cage to keep standing. 

Nikolai was already moving away, not looking at her, and for a second Zoya felt a strange sadness, like she missed him already. 

She shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind, focusing on getting dressed again. “Ready for another sparring session?” 

Nikolai laughed, shaking his head. “If you’re ready to lose again.”

oOo

> _ Yeah, I mean you crazy and you know that _
> 
> _ Yeah crazier than me, keep on playin' mind games _
> 
> _ I ain't got time for that shit, it give me migraines _
> 
> _ Only the realness, it's what's runnin' through my veins _

Nikolai groaned at the sound of his phone ringing, picking it up without looking at the display. He knew only one person who would call him at 11 pm during the week. “What do you need, Nazyalensky?” 

Zoya was silent for a moment, but he could hear her uneven breathing. “Can you open the front gate?” she said eventually. 

Nikolai frowned, getting up from his spot on the couch. “You have a key,” he reminded her, pressing the button which opened the entrance to his mansion. He could see Zoya’s car now rolling into the gateway. 

“I forgot it at home,” she replied, and he noticed her voice was shaking. 

That alone was enough to make him worried. He had never heard Zoya’s voice shaking before. “What’s wrong?” he wanted to know, already walking towards the front door. Only then did he notice that she had already hung up on him. Nikolai snorted, quickly striding towards her car. 

Zoya was climbing out of her Mercedes, wearing black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. Due to the dark clothes, it took him a moment to realize that they were stained. With  _ blood.  _

He was instantly in front of her, scanning her body. “What happened?” 

She shot him an irritated look, but even that didn’t carry her usual spite. “I’m not hurt,” she informed him briefly. “Can we go inside? I have a problem.” Her voice was still trembling, and Nikolai noticed the way she refused to meet his eyes. 

He also noticed the way the tightness in his chest loosened a little at the prospect of her being unhurt. This worry was unusual. He pushed the irrational thoughts away, quickly following his consigliere inside. “What happened?” he asked again, and this time he wanted an answer. 

Zoya glanced at him briefly, then dropped her gaze again. “I fucked up,” she said eventually. 

Nikolai raised a brow. “How badly?” From the way she was avoiding his eyes he assumed it would be pretty bad, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t given Zoya free passes before. 

Half of his men hated her while the other one adored her, and his decision to appoint her his second had never been popular. She had been too impulsive in the past, killed when she should have waited, but Nikolai had protected her each time. 

Zoya took a deep breath, straightening her back. “Kirigin came to talk to me today,” she said, and her tone of voice alone told Nikolai all he needed to know. 

“Please tell me it’s not his blood on your clothes,” he muttered, but he knew the answer already. 

Zoya still didn’t look at him. “He asked me about the engagement.” She huffed. “He just assumed you had already ordered me to comply.” 

Nikolai clenched his jaw.  _ If she had killed him…  _ Zoya might be Consigliere, but even she couldn’t run around killing underbosses. “So then what happened?” he asked because she didn’t resume speaking. 

She looked at him then, and for the first time since he had known Zoya she looked genuinely scared. Scared of how he might react. “He doesn’t handle rejection very well,” she said hesitantly. 

Nikolai let out an exasperated breath, feeling his patience thin out. “Tell me what happened, Nazyalensky. Why are you covered in blood?” 

His tone was merely frustrated, but it was enough to make Zoya’s temper flare-up. She raised her chin, finally meeting his eyes. “He tried to kiss me. And then he was stupid enough to try even more.” 

Nikolai was surprised by the anger which rushed through his veins then, and even more so by how he suddenly wished he had put a bullet into Kirigin’s head himself. “Where is the body?” he wanted to know, because even his anger couldn’t make him forget about all the problems they now had. 

Zoya flicked some dried blood away from her wrist. “Still in the casino.” 

Nikolai ran a hand through his hair. This was bad. Really bad. “Has anyone seen you?” 

“I didn’t exactly plan this,” Zoya hissed, crossing her arms defensively. “I’m sorry I didn’t commit the perfect murder!” 

Fighting didn’t help, and Nikolai had no interest to argue with Zoya right now. He sank down on the sofa, leaning his head back against the headboard. “This is bad,” he muttered. “The other underbosses are going to want answers.” Kirgin was well-liked, and even more well-known. 

Zoya sat down at the other end of the sofa. “I don’t care about them knowing,” she said eventually. “If they have a problem with it, they can come to me directly.”  
  
Nikolai knew what  _ that  _ would entail. “I can’t have you running around killing my men,” he said dryly. 

Zoya huffed in response, shaking her head. Some dark strands fell into her face. “Exile me, then. I broke your rules, didn’t I?” She raised her head, meeting his gaze. Her blue eyes shone in the light. “I killed another member of the family. The punishment is death, or exile.” 

Like he didn’t know. “You know I’m not doing that,” Nikolai muttered, adding a deep sigh. 

Something passed over Zoya’s face for a second, which almost seemed like surprise. “Scared that you can’t run your business on your own?” she commented, and she sounded almost like herself again. 

Nikolai chuckled, despite the situation. “Perhaps.” 

A few seconds passed in silence, neither of them quite knowing what to say. 

“I can’t protect you from this,” Nikolai said eventually. “I can’t defend you in front of the family.” But he also couldn’t punish her. Zoya was his blind spot, and everyone knew. He couldn’t show his men that particular weakness. A consigliere was meant to follow orders, and Zoya did everything but that. 

“I’m not asking you to,” she replied quietly. “I can take care of myself.” 

She could, but Nikolai couldn’t allow her to do that either. “I can’t afford to just ignore this,” he sighed. “Not with you as my consigliere.” 

Zoya huffed, almost looking amused. “Then send me away.” 

But he couldn’t. Even putting the idea of running the family aside… he simply couldn’t picture a life without Zoya in it anymore. And even then, the family would hunt her. And he wasn’t about to put her in any danger. “That’s not an option, Nazyalensky.” He shook his head. Because another idea had suddenly made itself up in his head. A crazy plan, which Zoya would never agree to, and which wasn’t even likely to work. 

Zoya read the thoughts from his face. “What?” she wanted to know, narrowing her eyes. “I don’t like that look.”

“I can’t protect you as my consigliere,” Nikolai said quietly. “But I could protect you as my wife.” 

Zoya stilled, her eyes darting towards him. “This is not the time to be funny.”

“I’m not joking.” 

Her expression grew even more unbelieving. “Is this your idea of a romantic proposal?” 

Nikolai chuckled, adding a shrug. “I didn’t know you to be a romantic,” he commented, folding his hands behind his head. He meant every word. The only way he could make sure Zoya was safe would be to become engaged, present her to the underbosses as his wife. Only then no one could touch her. 

“You’re not really serious, are you?” Zoya said hesitantly. “No one will believe it.” 

Nikolai shrugged. “Why not? We sell it as a secret engagement. Kirigin tried to make a move on you and I killed him in a jealous rage.” He never took his eyes off Zoya’s face. “It doesn’t matter if they believe it. No one touches the Capo’s wife.” Not if they wanted to live, anyway. 

She swallowed, her expression still uncertain. “You don’t need to do this for me,” she said quietly. “I can stand up for my own actions.” She lifted her chin, eyes gleaming. “I don’t regret killing him.” 

Nikolai huffed. “He got what he deserved,” he replied dryly. “But this isn’t about pride, Nazyalensky. This is about ensuring that no one decides to cut your throat in your sleep.” 

Zoya rolled her eyes dramatically. She played with the ends of her curls, wrapping them around her finger. A few moments passed in silence before she snapped out of her thoughts, suddenly getting up. “I can’t do this.” 

Nikolai watched her stride through the room, practically fleeing from him. He got to his feet as well, catching her wrist to keep her from slipping away. “Listen.”   
  
Her gaze snapped to him, still doubtful. He hadn’t realized how close they suddenly were until her breath brushed his skin. He could smell her perfume, the faint scent of roses clouding the air. 

Instinctively, his eyes dropped down to her lips. He couldn’t concentrate like this. Still, he let go of her wrist, his hands instead sliding down her sides to rest on her hips to make sure she couldn’t run. “Listen,” he repeated. “I can’t run this family without you.” He hesitated. “I need you by my side, Nazyalensky.” 

“I don’t care to be your trophy wife,” Zoya resisted. 

Nikolai raised a brow. “You would still be consigliere.” Like Zoya could ever be someone’s trophy. 

She sighed audibly, blowing some hair away from her face. She tilted her head back, looking up at his face. “Admit it, you just want an excuse to get me off the market.” 

Nikolai chuckled, but the words made him wonder. Was there some truth to it? He had never wanted to get married, and yet… they were already a team, Zoya and him. She knew him as no one else did, and she was the person he felt the most comfortable around. Like he could be himself around her. 

He leaned in closer, close enough for their lips to almost touch. He could feel Zoya relax a little under his touch, her pulse picking up. So he did affect her. “Just say the word, Nazyalensky,” he whispered, making sure his breath was brushing her lips. 

Zoya glared at him for a moment, but she didn't resist. “Fine.” She swallowed, and he could feel her slightly trembling when she took a deep breath. “Make sure to buy me a ring which makes this worth my while.” 

Nikolai rolled his eyes, bridging the distance between them and joining their lips. He didn’t care if this was not what they usually did, or allowed themselves to do. Zoya’s resistance melted under his fingers, her hands running over his chest and along his neck when she opened her lips under his. He tilted her head back, deepening the kiss and pushing her backwards against the wall. 

“You know,” Zoya muttered when he kissed down her neck. “There are a thousand ways that this could go wrong.” 

There were. He just didn’t care about a single one of them right now. Nikolai pressed another kiss to her lips, lifting her chin. “We’ll make it work. Like we always do.” 

Zoya almost looked like she believed him then. 

oOo

> _ Yeah, when you over this is light work _
> 
> _ Love that when you put them heel on, with that tight skirt _
> 
> _ Sleeping over almost every night, wake up in my shirt _
> 
> _ If we make it official, I think maybe this could might work _

Zoya stepped out of Nikolai’s walk-in closet, pulling the skirt of her black dress down. Her heels clicked on the floor when she walked over to the mirror, checking her appearance. Insecurity was not usual for her, but today was different. 

Because today was their engagement party. Today, they would have to sell this marriage, this story they had made up. 

The door opened and she watched Nikolai slip into the room behind her, his eyes immediately taking in her dress, gliding over her body. Lingering a second too long, if she wasn’t mistaken. 

“You look amazing,” he said eventually, voice a little bit hoarse. He was still staring at her, like this was the first time he was properly seeing her. 

Zoya brushed her irritation about that fact away quickly, turning around to approach him. Her fingers were playing with the engagement ring on her finger, the huge diamond she had been wearing since the day before. The weight was still unfamiliar. 

She stopped in front of Nikolai, resisting the urge to slip a little too close, to take comfort in the familiarity of his arms. “No one is going to buy this story,” she said quietly, looking up at his face. 

He shrugged, looking careless as always. Sometimes Zoya wondered if there was anything which could wake his temper. He was always perfectly composed. “They will,” Nikolai replied, taking her hand and examining the ring. 

Zoya shivered at the unexpected touch. 

“Besides,” he added. “We don’t need to sell a love story.” His eyes gleamed with mischief. “Kirigin threatened what I wanted, and I lashed out. That’s all they need to believe.” 

Right. Because this wasn’t about love. It wasn’t even about sex. It was all business. Zoya straightened her spine. All business. It was only a matter of keeping the family running, of avoiding any more conflict than they already had to deal with. “Okay,” was all she said, meaning to turn away, but he caught her by the waist before she had the chance. 

Zoya stumbled at the unexpected contact, instinctively resting her hands against Nikolai’s chest. His lips were suddenly grazing the top of her cheekbone. “Stop being nervous,” he muttered. “We got this.” 

Zoya huffed, pulling away at once. “You’re not the one who’s hiding a murder,” she snapped, nervously brushing out the skirt of her dress. 

Nikolai rolled his eyes dramatically. “It was self-defense,” he replied flatly, turning to open the door. 

Zoya bit her tongue to prevent herself from snapping at him again, instead following him outside. The engagement party was to be held in one of the casinos, and they still had a 15-minute drive to get there. 

“I’m driving,” she declared, already taking the car keys from Nikolai, who raised a brow at the comment. 

“This is my car, you know.” 

Zoya snorted, blowing a strand of hair away from her face while she sank down in the driver’s seat. “ _ Our  _ car soon, remember?” 

Nikolai chuckled. “See, you’re getting used to the idea of being married.” He shot her a side glance when sitting down in the passenger seat. “Can you drive in those shoes?”

“Scared?” she asked, not quite able to hide the smile on her lips, already starting the engine. Nikolai was laughing when she steered the car out of the gateway, rolling onto the street and already hitting the gas.   
  
He made a face when the engine roared once. “I forgot that you’re a terrible driver.” 

Zoya rolled her eyes, speeding up, glancing at the time once. They had ten more minutes until the party was supposed to start. Apparently they were going to be fashionably late. “I’m a great driver,” she replied, not missing the way Nikolai tensed when she went just a little bit faster. She was far above speed limit, but they owned the cops in this area, so no one would be stupid enough to stop them. 

“I’ll remind you of these words when you end up killing the both of us,” Nikolai commented dryly. 

Zoya smirked, hitting the brakes and turning the car left, entering the outer parts of the casino district. “At least then we get to avoid this party,” she remarked, picking up speed again. She felt Nikolai’s eyes on her, and she glanced at him for a second. “What?” 

He hesitated, which was very unlike him in itself. “You can still say no,” he said quietly. “I didn’t mean to talk you into this.”

Zoya tensed, quickly turning her focus back towards the road. “I know,” she replied sharply, avoiding to look at him again. “But it was my mistake. I fucked up.” 

“So that’s why you agreed to marry me?” 

She frowned, suddenly irritated. Why were they having this conversation? “That’s why you asked me, right?” 

Nikolai exhaled slowly. “I guess.” 

Zoya huffed, shaking her head. “What is that supposed to mean?” She didn’t need this right now. She didn’t need Nikolai to make this hard, or harder than it had to be. She didn’t want to think about the fact that the only reason he wanted her was because she was good at her job, because he needed her to run his business. 

“Nothing,” he muttered, leaning his head back against the seat. 

Somehow, that did nothing to ease her frustration. “Do you suddenly have a problem with this?” she snapped, perhaps more aggressive than necessary. 

Nikolai ran a hand through his hair, suddenly looking exhausted. “No, do you?” he returned the question, equally tense. 

Why were they suddenly having an argument about this? “No, I’m perfectly fine with being your trophy wife,” Zoya muttered under her breath, hitting the gas again and making the car speed up. 

Nikolai took a sharp breath, but she wasn’t sure if it was due to her words or the fact that they were now going 60 miles per hour. “Stop the car,” was all he replied. 

Zoya shot him a confused look. “Have you lost your mind?” 

“Stop the car,” Nikolai repeated. “That’s an order, Nazyalensky.”

She laughed, shaking her head. “I’m not taking orders from you!” Technically a lie, since he was still her capo, but she felt like pushing her luck today. 

Nikolai took a deep breath, and she wondered if he was close to losing his temper. If she had finally managed to make him snap. “Stop the car.” 

Something in his voice made her reconsider, and she hit the brakes so suddenly that the tires squealed. “Happy now?” she snapped, but Nikolai was already kicking his door open. He really had lost his mind. 

She shook her head in disbelief, watching him walk around the car towards her. They were still in the middle of the road and this was definitely nowhere near being safe, and it wasn’t like him to be so careless. 

Zoya got out of the car all the same, refusing to back down. She crossed her arms, lifting her chin. “What’s your problem?” 

“You’re my problem, Nazyalensky,” Nikolai growled, pushing her back so she was trapped between the car and his body. “Say the word trophy wife one more time, and I’m taking that ring back.” 

She gazed up at him, wondering if that anger was genuine. “Why do you care,” she whispered. “You only wanted this because you need me to run your business, don’t you?” He had said it himself.  _ I can’t run this family without you.  _

Nikolai slipped a little closer, pressing her closer against the car. “You really believe that?” he asked under his breath, gaze locked with hers. Zoya didn’t even dare to blink. “You think I care that little?” 

She swallowed, not sure what to reply. “How do I know?” she replied, but her voice had lost its sharpness. She was too distracted by Nikolai’s stare, the way his eyes seemed to draw her in like magnets. She couldn’t look away.

“When I said that I need you by my side,” he said eventually. “I didn’t mean to tell you that I only need you to run my business.” He sighed. “We’re a team, Zoya.” 

The use of her first name seemed suddenly too intimate, and Zoya dropped her gaze. 

But Nikolai gripped her chin, forcing her gaze back up. “I didn’t bring up this marriage because I wanted a trophy wife. I brought it up because I wanted  _ you. _ ” 

Zoya stilled, her heart missing several beats. “What?” 

He shook his head, letting out a long breath. “I never wanted to get married, because I couldn’t imagine finding anyone who I would want to share my life with. But we already do that, don’t we?” He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I would gladly endure your terrible driving skills for the rest of my days.” 

Zoya slapped his shoulder before she could stop herself. “I’m  _ not  _ a terrible driver!” 

Nikolai smirked, not breaking eye contact. “That’s all you have to say to my speech? I’m wounded, Nazyalensky.” 

She leaned back against the car, looking up at his face. She had never allowed herself to think this far, allowed herself to truly imagine a reality in which they wouldn’t need to hide, in which they were free to explore whatever this thing between them really was. “We’re a team,” she agreed. “No matter how much of an idiot you are.”

Nikolai looked awfully pleased with himself, his hands wrapping around her waist and suddenly pushing her onto the bonnet of the car. 

Zoya raised her brows, gazing down the still empty street. They were still blocking half the road since she hadn’t bothered to properly park the car. They were also missing their party right now. “We’re late,” she remarked, but that didn’t stop her from wrapping her legs around Nikolai, running her hands over his chest. 

He shrugged, a spark lighting up his eyes before his hands traveled down her side, over her hips and rested on her thighs. A silent question. 

Zoya glanced down the road again, then back to Nikolai. “If someone drives by-” 

“That’s the most exciting part,” Nikolai muttered, closing the distance between them and kissing her so suddenly that she forgot what she even meant to argue about. He deepened the kiss immediately, hands sliding into her hair while he tipped her head back. 

Zoya melted into the embrace, already half-forgetting that they were out in public. She ran her fingers along his neckline, feeling his warm skin under her fingertips. She wondered if she would ever get used to this, if it would ever just feel normal to be around Nikolai, to feel this way whenever he got close to her. 

Nikolai’s hands skimmed over her thighs, pushing her dress up to her hips. Zoya arched her back into the touch, holding onto his shoulders a little tighter. 

“We’re missing our party,” Zoya remarked, voice already slightly breathless. Her breathing hitched when Nikolai positioned himself between her legs, fingers grazing the inside of her thighs. She shivered under the touch. 

Nikolai smirked, leaving a kiss against the shell of her ear. “Those people can wait a little longer.”

Zoya huffed, looking up into his eyes, for a moment searching for the rights words. She didn’t know how to express what she felt, and yet she also had the need to say something. “We’ll make this work, right?” She didn’t mean the act. Not this time. 

Nikolai gaze softened, and he rested his forehead against hers. “We’re a team, remember?” He took her right hand, the one with the wedding ring, and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist. “Now more than ever.” 

Zoya was surprised by how much she believed those words. 


End file.
